


Chaperones

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Pure Unadulterated Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Jeremy finally asked Christine out to prom! Now he just has to hope his dads don't embarrass him prom night.
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere's Father/Mr. Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"Do you want to go to prom with me?" Jeremy asked, the eyes of all the drama club on him and Christine. He'd spent all week hyping himself up and with a little help from Michael's stash he was finally ready. The girl stared at him and any courage he had started to waiver. "I mean, it's okay if you don't want to-"

"Sure!" Christine grinned and Jeremy sputtered.

"R-really?"

"Yeah! Pick me up around six." Jeremy flushed. She actually said yes. Yeah they we're kind of dating now but still. God, could today get any better?

~~

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Nope! Can you believe nobody wanted to chaperone the dance?" Mr. Heere grinned as Jeremy felt all the excitement of asking Christine out drained.

If God was kind, maybe he'd get stuck by lightning. Because that would be a lot less painful.

"You think they'll have have pockets there?" Mr. Reyes asked his husband. "Mmm, I'll bring my own. I can finally try out the Hot Pocket pocket!"

"Hot Pocket pocket?" Jeremy asked his step-dad confused. The man grinned, grabbing something over the table. Showing it off Jeremy blanked. "It's just you foil."

"Exactly! I'll use it to like my pockets so I can put food in them!" Mr. Reyes inserted the foil in his pocket before grabbing a slice of pizza from the box on the table. "Ta da!"

"Dad. It's already leaking." Jeremy said looking at the pizza sauce dripping from his dad's pocket.

"Oh would you look at that." 

"Just no Hot Pocket pockets," Jeremy took the slice of pizza out, "no baby photos, and no embarrassing stories about when I was little." Jeremy sighed as his dads looked at him confused. "It's going to be a special night for just me and Christine."

"Come on kiddo, I think we can handle this. We promise not to be too embarrassing." Mr. Heere smiled at his son. Somehow, Jeremy doubted this.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude I know you're excited for this but a tux?" Michael asked as he helped with Jeremy's tie. "You couldn't have just worn like a fancy shirt or something."

"I was gonna...but then my dad said I could fit in his old suit. Said I should wear it." Michael snorted at Jeremy's dismay.

"That bad?"

"It's baby blue Mike. It still smells like the 90s."

"Hey when did you say you were born?"

"Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatever you're implying, don't." Michael laughed. Finishing up the bowtie and turning Jeremy towards the mirror.

"See? Much better."

"Thanks Mike. Hey are you sure about not going to prom?" Michael snorted.

"No way dude. It's boring, they play shitty music, serve old food and everyone already knows Jake and Chloe are going to win." Michael shivered slightly. "That and brings back memories from middle school."

"Oh the eighth grade dance. When you-"

"-threw up on Shannon Buckner's shoes after she tried to kiss me? Yeah that."

"Yikes." The two teens laughed when the door opened. Jeremy's dads coming in, Mr. Reyes hosting a cam corder as Mr. Heere snapped a picture. 

"Look at our baby boy, all ready for his prom!" Mr. Heere said excitedly. 

"He's so grown up!" Mr. Reyes sounded ready to cry. "Are you ready to go Jer bear?"

"This is where I leave." Michael went over to the window, starting to climb out. "See you Monday."

'If I don't die of embarrassment.' Jeremy mentally added. Mr. Heere shaking his head.

"I don't know why that boy doesn't use the front door."

"I already started the car!" Mr. Reyes grinned. "We got a hot date for you to pick up!"

"Dad. For the love of God. Never call my girlfriend that again." Jeremy felt himself die inside. Was the whole night going to be like this?


End file.
